One Last Kiss
by Shark Queen 2014
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been in a secret relation ship for months. Besides their selves and Dumbledore the world is oblivious to their love. When tragedy strikes and tears these young lovers apart will fate manage to bring them together one last time?


**Summary: Draco and Hermione have been in a secret relationship for months. Besides their selves and Dumbledore the world is oblivious to their love. When tragedy strikes and tears these young lovers apart will fate manage to bring them together one last time?**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT**** own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does!**

_**Note: This story is dedicated to my best friend's dog who was put down today because of cancer. Rest in peace Copper! We miss you!**_

****Note (4/15/09): No new additions to the story, just me doing some editing. Let me know if this new version is better than the old one!**

**Hospital Room **

Hermione Granger sat on the sill of her hospital room's window. She stared at the grey, cloud filled sky and watched the people scurrying across streets and sidewalks.

_How can they be so happy when my whole life is falling apart? _

"Hermione, sweetie what are you doing out of bed?" her mother asked as she walked into the room. Hermione sighed and slouched back to her bed. After she had convinced her mother that she would be fine and to go home and sleep, Hermione stared at the ceiling.

_Why me? _she wondered as she let sleep take her.

**Dumbledore's Office **

Draco flung open the door to Dumbledore's office and was shocked to see tear stains on the headmaster's tired face.

"Sir, where's Hermione?" Draco asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but Mrs. Granger was rushed to St. Mungo's early this morning." he said, trying his best to not to cry fresh tears when he saw the boy's face drop.

"What! Why?" Draco exclaimed as his heart skipped a beat in dread.

"Mrs. Granger was diagnosed with a rare form of lung cancer. All treatments have failed, there's nothing more that can be done."

"You mean she's going to die?" Draco asked, allowing tears to run unnoticed down his face. Dumbledore bowed his head.

"She has 2 weeks at the most."

Draco stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding his head and rushing out of the room.

**12 days later**

Draco paced anxiously in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Professor Dumbledore strode in, a grim line set upon his face. He handed Draco a pot.

"There is enough floo powder here to get you to St. Mungo's and back. I have sent Mr. and Mrs. Granger a letter requesting that they let you in to see their daughter. They have agreed to give you fifteen minutes with her." he said. Draco nodded and walked up to the fire.

"St. Mungo's" he shouted. In a swirl of green flames he was gone.

**St. Mungo's **

Hermione lay in her bed weak, scared and feeling alone. Even though her parents were with her around the clock, she still felt like a part of her was missing. She was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in" she croaked. When the door opened her eyes widened and she gave a small gasp. Draco hurried over to her side.

"Draco?" Hermione said asked her tears. "

Yea, love. It's me." he whispered. Neither of them spoke for awhile.

"I'm dying Draco." Draco didn't say anything for a moment.

"I wish there was something I could do." he said, looking at her desperately.

"Just hold me?" she asked.

Draco lay on the bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms. They lay there for what felt like only moments, but was really ten minutes. Draco glanced at his watch and realized he had to leave. He looked at Hermione and sighed. Rolling out of the bed, he got ready to leave.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her.

"One last kiss?" she asked. Draco walked over to her and tenderly kissed her soft lips.

"I love you." he murmured.

Hermione smiled at him as he turned and left with tears in his eyes. She gave a small smile.

"I love you too." She stared at the sunlight fading from the window until she closed her eyes for the last time.


End file.
